


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate

by Anonymous



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Bang II, F/M, Monocles, Reverse Bad Bang, extreme historical accuracy, love at first lens flare, monocleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artistic tribute to the part in Pride & Prejudice where Elizabeth Bennet sees how nice mr. Darcy's house is and also darcy doesnt have a shirt and is wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332487) by Anonymous 
  * [the first time ever i saw your estate: a tale of lizzie bennet the brick botherer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340887) by [naughtycustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard)




End file.
